Unlimited Fantasy
by rikkuchin
Summary: Cloud Strife. That's all I'm going to say. And... and... read this story!
1. Chapter 1

This is actually the first time I write a long chapter (it's a long chapter for ME!) in a story I'm NOT intending to delete (the only reason I delete stories is because I think they're not good enough. And I don't want to have bad stories. D:)

But seriously. For five years, I've been hearing _bullshit_of how emo Cloud is. And vulnerable. And in very many fanfictions I have read, he is _suffering_. Say WHAT?! Have you even PLAYED the game? God, it's not your fault that you haven't played the game, and you get the wrong picture of Cloud when you see the movie or haven't played the game, but seriously.

I've played it several times and Cloud _is nowhere near emo_. Don't, _don't_ even try to _mock_ with me about it! I'm Cloud fangirl no. ONE! And not for how he acts in the movie, but because of his humor and personality in the game.  
All this emo-Cloud drama set my fingers to fire (and my mind), and I decided to write a fanfic through his perspective, very much of how he... IS. NOT. EMO. I'm not going on about this, really, sorry for having such a long... intro? And so on, but for god's sake. He might not be a hyper thief like Yuffie, but he is certainly not shy and knows how to _talk_!

Sorry. I'm not mad. Just fired up.  
I'm using a very easy english, I can't be all that poetic, since well... my english isn't all that good, but I hope you'll enjoy this. I LOVE reviews!

* * *

_This is hard very hard for me to explain._

_It's almost near… impossible for me to describe this in words. _

_I cannot imagine anyone who has been through this, describing their stories in details with merely words. _

_I feel as if I have to give this story more than words._

_I feel as if people have to see it with their own eyes._

_To understand my great sorrow, to understand my massive black hole growing into my chest with each day._

_There is no one in this world who can understand my love, for I am even unable to do. _

_This is not only my story, but also a part of everyone else. _

_But this, this is for you. _

_I broke our promise._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_For you, you are the only one I have ever truly loved, and you, you are the only one who has taught me to truly cherish. _

_But now, you have disappeared. _

_I have lost you._

_I promised to never think of you again. I promised, to never let you land your hands on my heart._

_I promised._

_It was sadly, so easily broken._

_With that personality and eyes of yours, how can you possibly except something so irrational like not falling in love with you?_

"Is there anything in this world that can keep you satisfied, Cloud?" Tifa met my eyes, and my eyes quickly avoided her teasing look, wandering from person to person sitting, mourning, drinking, laughing and dancing in the bar.

There was nothing that could keep me satisfied in this world. Does that make me picky? No, it makes me reasonable. My eyes came across a certain blue ones, and I quickly turned away from them. I moved away from my barstool, quickening my pace out toward the door, hiding my face in my spikes, hoping, and praying to God that she wouldn't notice me.

"Oh, Cloudie-boy!" Does God answer my prayers? No. If I ever hear anyone ever use the word 'picky' in my presence, or trying to sneak with the words a little and make it _seem_ as if I am picky, I'll torture them, bust them up, and then kill them.

Irina – who is the most irritating creature that has ever been manufactured throughout our whole existence. That thing is not _human_.

"I've called you several times… but you don't answer my calls. Are you okay? Are there any chances I can cook something for you? You forgot your sweater at my house." I felt someone who was hiding in the corner laughing, and I knew that it was clearly pointed towards me, because that laugh is something you hear everyday, and every once in a minute until it messes up with your brain, fucks it up, kills every kind of cell that exists in your body before you're able to escape this horrible laughter.

I don't like red-heads. I'm sorry, I _hate_ them. Does that make me a racist?

"It seems as if you're tired of talking to me." She murmured unsure of herself, my eyes rolling in a minimal gesture. How long did it take for her to understand _that_? I've never even talked to her.

"Seems like you're a pretty good guesser." I didn't even mind looking at her while saying the first sentence to her, walking out of the bar before she got the time to stop me and do something really terrible. Now, not that I care, but before you think that I'm mean, this is what you need to know – we've met each other _twice_.

I threw my phone in the lifestream since she wouldn't stop calling.

"I'll… I'll come back tomorrow." I heard her whisper before disappearing, walking in a direction _away_ from me. If she didn't plan on it in the beginning, I'm sure overwhelmed that I ruined her plan.

"Cloud!" Now, I hadn't gotten completely tired of hearing that voice call out my name, so I turned around, very pleased to see that it wasn't _her_.

"Something wrong, Tifa?" I met her hazy brown-colored eyes, a twinge of worry showing in them, the usual happy feeling radiating from them being completely washed away and replaced with despair.

"What's the matter?" I creased my forehead, looking away from her eyes to look out over the buildings, trying to figure out if it was something that might've bothered her here. She didn't answer me, and I grabbed her by her upper arms, closing my fingers around her muscular skin, forcing her to look at me.

"What's happening? You have to tell me, _now_, Tifa." Her eyes widened, tears filling them, making them shimmer when the rays of moonlights hit her wine-colored eyes. This was only starting to get weird, since the Tifa _I_ know usually talks, yells or scold out _anything_ she think about as a problem.

Like she always screamed at me. Not that I get why she cared about me that much, but I guess it's something she's forced too. As long as Tifa doesn't get hurt, I'm okay - which is pretty often, since she has the skills to save a tower - whose top reached the sky - from _falling_. She always goes on about how I should do something out of my life; get myself a girl, a family, a job, a prostitute, and a life. That's what I find charming about her – her massive _craziness_ that just knocks you off guard sometimes.

"You _have_ to save her." She choked out, tears dropping from her bottom eyelid, leaving wet traces down her cheeks, all the way till her chin.

"What are you talking about?" I looked up and saw a massive of people collecting outside the bar – people of which I _knew_ – walking towards the opposite direction of me and Tifa.

She didn't answer, and for now, I could see that she was empty. She was _hurt_. I looked around stiffly, turning to meet her eyes again.

"Can you lead me to… uh… her?" I wrinkled my eyebrow, my eyes widening at the sudden shock of her gripping my wrist, pulling me after the others with such power. I breathed in and tried to walk _beside_ her so that she wouldn't rip my arm off, leaving me on an operation table with someone very alike Dr. Hojo… I would just end up like Sephiroth.

Haha.

I'm kidding.

"Stop laughing!" Tifa commanded through gritted teeth, her voice sounding all jittery, disturbing my, oh, so funny thoughts. I didn't even mind asking her what was wrong; I would have to go with my gut. If I asked and cared too much, she would just freak out and barbeque my toes alive, not even minding the pain it would cause me.

Can't you see this hurt little kid I have inside of me? I'm completely normal, I have a right to act the way I do. It's just how I am, and I'm affected.

Everyone should pity me.

And since when did I laugh? Oh. Right. Sephiroth.

Haha.

"Get out of the way. Now!" Meanwhile we were going to wherever she was taking me, I was really starting to worry about whatever she was doing. It's the way she reacted to every little gesture I did – which she usually never even _noticed_. She cared about a rats ass more than that.

I was about to say something, when I found her.

My eyes met her body, researching every detail of it, noticing light bronzified skin covered in blood, torn clothes that were barely covering her extra ordinary shaped body, her hair being spread out over the stone she was lying in. Her beautiful golden colored strings of hair seemed to flow with the darker color of the stone, and it was like she could've been a living statue.

A piece of art.

A verminously, dangerous, beauty that couldn't possibly belong with the humanity.

I was sure that she was inhuman.

I was sure, that she didn't belong to this world.

_She didn't_.

"Cloud, _do_ something!" I heard Tifa cry out, almost as if she was in pain.

_Almost as much as I was the moment I saw her laying, her life almost drained out of her body_.

I looked at her, noticing her eyelids not fully covering her eyes.

They were staring right back at mine.

Green colored ones met my blue boring ones, but that's not it. It looked as if they glowed.

_And they did_.

There was a swirl playing around in her eyes, almost as if it was moving, and I couldn't get focus on what was reality and what was a dream.

_That moment and the rest of my life was nothing but a dream._

I felt something crawl right under my chest, my mind trying to understand if I was really seeing what I was seeing.

_She was smiling like the goddess she was. _

I was panicking, badly.

"Get out of the _way_!!" I roared to the others, pulling her up into my arms, rushing towards somewhere _cleaner_. She was barely breathing, and she was laying near lifeless in my arms.

The color of her skin had already begun to disappear, and soon enough, it had lost it's charming color completely, leaving her skin into an unattractive pale one.

Damn it.

"Tifa, get everyone out of the bar! Barret, clear the way, Yuffie.." I wrinkled my nose, ignoring her while grinning weakly when she started whining, stepping into the bar, rushing upstairs and laying the beautiful creation I held in my arms carefully down onto the bed.

"The blood is coming from her stomach, I need some towels," I creased my forehead, trying to think of something to make it stop.

It's amazing that she's still alive, and I felt.. _fascinated_.

_She was my inspiration_.

I crouched down next to her, admiring her beauty completely.

She started coughing, widening her eyes as I pushed the ice-cold wet towel against her wound, opening her mouth as if she was about to scream.

"For the mother of _pancakes,_ what have I ever done, I didn't even touch the cookies!" She screamed out, her hand grabbing my shoulder, her nails digging roughly into my skin before scraping it, my chin dropping while I furrowed my eyebrows together in pain.

"_Aouch_!" I cried out in a whisper, looking terrified at Barret.

"She's got some _manpower_. I'm surprised she's not as big as you." I still grimaced at the very pain her grip caused my shoulder, pressing the towel harder against her wound.

"You know, I can _hear_ you!" My head twisted to meet her pale face, her words not completely reaching out to me. I started to panic again, ordering someone to get me a bottle of potion, my eyes locked at her face.

She had _talked_.

She laid in the bed, almost dead, and she had _screamed_.

"What's taking so long?! It's Barret, isn't it?" I called out to Tifa who stood in the hallway, running towards me with five bottles of potion.

"Tifa, I said _one_ bottle." I looked at her, almost feeling sorry for her. How could she possibly feel so strong about this girl? She did not look like anyone we've ever seen before. I was almost admiring the way Tifa was so determined for me to save her, to keep her from the dead…

_I understood her. I felt as if you belonged to me._

"Cloud, would you rather have Barret helping you?" I couldn't help but not to worry. She was so strong. She was stronger than I would've been in that situation, and it felt as if she… was talking to me by just looking at me.

She looked awkwardly pissed at me for taking such a long time.

I unscrewed the bottle, pouring the potion all over her wound, popping another bottle, directing it towards her mouth.

"She has to open her mouth. Can you hear me?" I leaned a little bit forward, looking for any signs that she might respond or open her mouth.

"I'm dying here yo-" I poured the fluid in her mouth while she was talking, sighing in great relief that she wasn't dying.

"Can someone get the sprinkler?" A few minutes passed, and I turned my head slowly to look back at the people standing behind me, looking at me as if I were an idiot.

"The _sprinkler_?" Yuffie leaned her hand on her hip, giving me the "say what"-attitude while raising her eyebrows.

"I sure as hell wouldn't use it on you.. but I need it for _her_," I stood up, meeting Yuffie's pouting while she crossed her arms over her chest. "She's all covered in blood."

"Cloud, you are not going to use a _sprinkler_." Tifa demanded, looking at me with a serious glance, ruining all of my fun.

"Why not? I like sprinklers." She rolled her eyes, walking towards the bathroom, Yuffie following, leaving Barret and Vincent staring at me.

"Say £{[£$&! I would've showered her!" I looked at Barret, delighted over the fact that he finally said something _smart_ in his life. I slowly walked up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly, nodding while talking.

"Congratulations, my son. What you say is finally to some use." I pulled off a serious face, backing when he raised his arm as if he were to hit me, chuckling under my breath.

"Darn, what is he so god damn happy about? I liked it better when he shut his mouth." Barret murmured, walking out of the room, Vincent continuing: "Cloud might not be the brightest person in the earth, but he certainly doesn't _shut up_." That was probably the longest sentence I've heard Vincent say without taking a break.

I'm proud of him.

I turned my attention towards the woman who would soon enough have the power to control me. I lost my mind just by _looking_ at her.

It was as if she was created just for me, like she was the missing piece, and would fill up more than the part she fit in in my heart.

_Yes, already then, I felt as if you were the one._

"So you wouldn't prefer the sprinkler?" I murmured in a low voice, walking towards her.

A part of me was so god damned happy that she had survived. The beautiful colored had returned to her, and compared to me, she wasn't pale at all. Thank god for that.

"You're not going to shower me, that's for sure." My heat skipped a beat because of the sudden shock I felt, a twinge of worry making it's way through out my body while she started to move. I hesitated before I stepped forward to her, not wanting anything to happen to her again.

"Please! I can handle myself. I'm not a _baby girl_." She seemed somewhat really annoyed, and for what reason, I really don't know, since I had saved her life, so why isn't she thankful? It's just her profit if I help her out with the shower.

"So if I hadn't come and saved you, would you be able to handle yourself then?" She popped her mouth open, staring at me with her glimmering green eyes, amazing me once again. She wasn't only beautiful, she was pretty too. She was showing me an expression of innocence – but I _knew_ that she was anything but innocent. I had to look down at her, feeling happy for be able to protecting her. I would be able to do that all the time, since she didn't have the ability to crush my balls as the only beautiful woman around here had.

_I couldn't have been more wrong._

"I thought so." My mouth pulled up into a slight grin, my fingers itching badly from resisting the urge to touch her wonderfully shaped cheeks, her big emerald eyes lightening up every structure of her face.

It felt as if I watched her for seconds, but apparently, I had watched her for several minutes. Her eyelids were tired of staying open, covering her eyes halfway, signs of exhaustion showing.

"But-"

"You need some rest." I interrupted her in a murmur, pulling her up into my arms, walking to another room where the bed wasn't covered in blood. I pulled her down, looking at her.

"Okay, would it make you happy if I told you you were my hero?" I was just about to respond, "Although I really don't need one. Really. But thankies!" I rolled my eyes. She was _so_ stubborn, _really_.

"But you wouldn't be here if you didn't need me. Which actually puts you in the position where you _need_ a hero, and I'm the owner of that position." Of course, what else? I'm a true winner, and a really nice man, and a hero.

_I was your hero_.

"But you don't even know that! What if I had some potions in my pockets that I planned to use when I really needed them?" My eyes moved back to hers, looking at her with a 'are-you-really-serious'-look, already knowing what to respond.

"Do you have any potions in your pockets?" She furrowed her eyebrows together, rolling them and looking away, a few minutes passing before she answered. "No."

The way she reacted tempted me, badly. I had to push it further, cross my lines. Just to see how much I was capable of doing before she would smack my head off. Just to see how deeply I could reach her.

"Do you even _have_ any pockets?" I bit the inside of my lower lip to keep myself from laughing when she jerked her head to look at me in a horrified expression, my eyebrows cocking at the same time she looked at me. "… No." I leaned back, satisfied, straightening out my arms and pulling them behind my head.

"So, this leaves to only one conclusion."

"No."

"You would've died without me."

"I wouldn't!"

"No one else would've been able to save you."

"Yes!"

"Except for me." She took a very, very deep breath while looking at me. I could tell she hadn't ever met anyone that was just as stubborn as she was, but I am a lion.

_Grr_.

"But-" She started, relinquishing all of the air she had proceeded throughout this out-drawn moment where I admired everything about her I've got to known so far. I stood up and dropped a pillow on her face before she got the chance to continue, walking out of the room.

She really needed some sleep, and it had took me all this time to _drag_ myself out of that room.

I would eventually come back to check up on her, but that means that no one else could.  
I locked the door, walking towards the stairs.

Damn, I had forgot to ask her name.

How could I possibly forget that?

Right. I was lost in her beauty.

I carried up a chair, placing it outside her room, sitting there and waiting, not letting anyone scream or even move an inch in the bar, just so that she could get the sleep that she needed.

I leaned my head back, sighing while closing my eyes.

I felt that I was tired too.

I woke up after a while, maybe three minutes or two hours, I didn't really care. I unlocked the door slowly, walking towards her.

I stopped walking.

_She was like a foreign mistress, waiting to charm the next man with her enchanting ability to amaze anyone. _

She looked so peaceful while sleeping, and I couldn't believe my eyes, thinking of how they tricked me.

"Since when did we even get beautiful women around here?" I muttered to myself, slowly walking up to her, crouching down to her level slowly.

She took a deep breath, and I swore to God, she hadn't been sleeping at _all_. She had been waiting for my arrival, _just _to have something to say.

"I-" I pulled the pillow over her face, not allowing her to talk. She quickly grabbed the pillow, catching me off guard with her speed, ripping the pillow in two, causing feathers to swirl around us while she sat up on the bed. I sat next to her at the same time, being _oh, so, _near her with my face.

"CLOUD-" I interrupted her, surprised by the fact that she knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked stiffly, meeting her glimmering eyes.

"I don't. I was on my way to call you cloud-headed-jerk. … wait, you're name is _what_?" She cocked her eyebrows at me, tightening her lips so that she wouldn't burst out laughing. I didn't need to be a psychic to tell that she was going to explode any minute soon, even if I didn't know her, I just awaited for her reaction.

"Your… your… name… is…" Be prepared. "Is… it's… it's…" Here it comes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLOUD!" She fell slowly towards my chest, her forehead hitting my shoulder while she was searching for some air to be able to breathe, almost choking herself.

I ignored it, stood up, and walked towards the door, twisting the door knob, escaping.

"My name is Rikku."

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it! Review and you'll get a shirtless Reno appearing in your dreams tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys!  
I suck at updating. Literally, and I apologize for that! It's just that it's been a total lack of inspiration to me, and my writing has not improved at all. But I must say I'm really satisfied, because my inspiration is at the top again (well almost!) and I meant it when I said I wasn't going to delete this story. Thanks for the reviews, appreciate it very much!  
miesie-chan; Yes, now that I think about it, Cloud had a little hint of Gippal in him during that chapter. Thank you so much for liking it!  
I have created my own image of Cloud, and after going through parts of the game again, I realized that he has totally suffered. But that his wonderful personality is regained by the end of the game, and that he _is not unhappy or sad at all_.  
I'm sorry if that is not how you see him, so I warn you right now that my version of Cloud is more of a.. talkative/ironic/funny/_awesome_ one. But when one suffers from massive feelings exploded into your head all at once, you do get messed up, right?

And again. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes etc etc!  
Copyright.. uh.. uhm.. I do not own Cloud (don't we all wish we do?), and I do not own Barret, Yuffie, Tifa, Rikku, etc etc.. Square Enix do! Does.. do? Does? Do. Does!.. do?

_

* * *

I stood in front of Tifa, looking down at the floor as she started her explaining.  
She said she was sorry, she said that this was the best way, she said that she had no other choice.  
She couldn't understand to why it was infuriating me_, _she couldn't understand why I even wanted to be a part of this.  
Neither could I.  
I couldn't understand how much I wanted to be a part of your life.  
I couldn't understand how much I wanted to be by your side.  
There was no understanding from anyone close to me, either.  
I never knew why the presence of you brought happiness into my life.  
Took the heavy burden of my shoulders.  
How everything seemed so easy with you here.  
Irony was making its grand entrance into my life.  
One week and I was already caught.  
One week and I was already charmed.  
One week and I was already crushed.  
Broken into pieces._

_There was no one that could find you. No one that was allowed to see you.  
You were hidden, hidden from everyone.  
And me._

Bullshit.  
Total bullshit.  
They were acting as if I wasn't there, as if my ears were plugged with two blue whales, making it impossible for me to hear a single thing. It's funny how they did that when I was sitting right _next_ to them.  
"I swear, she's like Cloud's sister or something! How could he else have been so happy to see her?" Yuffie would rant about how weird it was that I _suddenly_ was talking more than I'd done for the past five years. Aren't they just mixing with a lot hot spices now? I love talking. Chit-chatting. It makes my life complete. I do it every day. The minute I wake up, I text my homeboy to see if he's alright and what he's doing, all that meaningless stuff just completes the purpose of my life.  
Ehrm.  
"Yuffie, he wanted to shower her with a _sprinkler._ Is that some sort of thing you'd do to your sister?" Tifa asked and sounded oddly serious. I was surprised. I'd expect her to tell Yuffie off, not allowing anyone to even mentioning her again. Maybe she had known Rikku for years?  
And if it weren't for the fact that she had said that sentence during these circumstances, I would've grinned.  
"Oh, but you never know with Cloud!" I wasn't making eye-contact with anyone, but I could _feel_ how Yuffie was trying to murder-glare me. Didn't work.  
"See? Now he's all shutdown again! Like, 'oh-my-god-my-life-sucks-so-badly-i-think-i'm-gonna-puke-tears'!" Yuffie never stopped to amaze me with her creativity. Where does she _get_ everything from? Her head? I just thought it was an empty hole inside her skull.  
This one time, Caith Sith would blow as much air as possible into her left ear and Barret would stand beside her right one, holding a hairdryer with its power on max just to prove there was nothing in there.  
Pretty funny if you ask me.  
"It's not like she was important anyways," My head jerked up as I met Yuffie's eyes.  
_You were the most important thing in the world to me.  
_My eyes quickly showed signs of no affection at all for what she said, and I could tell that she was disappointed. She had wanted a reaction from me, and she was pretty close to almost getting one. Almost.

I had barely known Rikku for a week, and obviously they were freaking out more than I did on my act of showing some sort of emotion.  
What was it? What made her so special? Why _she_ of all people?  
They were blind. So blind. I told myself I was blind too. That it was nothing. You felt nothing. It's just some girl you saved, as well as I could've saved Tifa from danger. Those lines were the ones I repeated every day to myself. Every day.  
_I felt ashamed for being so wrong; something told me already then that you were __**the **__girl. _  
Every day I grew more distant. Every day I grew to become someone I didn't know. I stopped talking and would only do that when I felt I needed too, and I'd avoid everybody as much as I could.  
Especially Tifa.  
Because she knew.

"Cloud, it's not right.." She'd tell me. "It's really complicated. You shouldn't." I pretended as if I didn't know what she was talking about. I never answered her, I just shrugged my shoulders and met her eyes with a slightly confused and non-understanding look.  
She'd remind me now and then by saying similar words to these that Rikku was still out there somewhere. Tifa was the only one that saw her. Regularly.  
I felt jealous. Pissed off. Angry. Furious. _I_ was the one who saved her life. _I _was the one who helped Tifa out. It was me.  
No matter how much I pushed those thoughts away, the feelings never disappeared. Or decreased. They were lingering there in my body, controlling my every move.  
It would increase those feelings I had _every_ night I heard Tifa coming up the stairs in the middle of the night. Because I knew she had gotten back from meeting her. Rikku.  
In the beginning I'd see Tifa take off too, but I couldn't handle that. And it was impossible to follow her. I have skills, but I'm not a ninja.  
I couldn't say anything. I didn't have the _rights_ too.  
One day.  
One girl.  
One week.  
That was all the time it required to change my life completely.  
_Because of you._

I was messing around with Fenrir, just to have something to do, almost regretting not going around and messing with Yuffie along with Barret, just bothering not to.. bother her. Was I happy? No. Was I miserable? ...no. Was I empty? Yeah. Pretty much. I was there, I saved her, she had _touched_ me, communicated with me, she made me _smile_ without even putting an effort to it. How did she do that?  
I felt someone sneak up behind me. I slowly stood up to turn around and spotted Tifa with a rather.. sad expression.  
"It's killing you, isn't it?" I held her gaze for a long while before I grabbed my stuff and turned around as I walked towards the garage, pretending again as if she was talking bullshit I've never heard of.  
"Cloud.. I'm sorry, but you have to understand. She doesn't.. _belong_ here." Those words seemed to hurt her almost more than it hurt me. I manipulated myself that what she said didn't matter to me.  
At all.  
_They meant everything._  
"I'm going for a ride." I walked back to Fenrir, having her following me as she grabbed my arm and stopped me from taking a step further.  
What the-? _Aouch_.  
"Please stop. Don't act as if nothing's wrong. It's hard for me too, you know. I don't want to let her go,"  
"So don't." I quickly responded to her as if that was the easiest thing to do in the world while not "caring".  
"I _have_ too!" She looked as if she wanted to explain everything to me. She looked as if she was suffering, suffering from the silence. I couldn't help her. Why should I? She intended to say quiet anyways. And I was going for a ride. A long ride.  
"Tough luck Teefs," She let go of me and looked genuinely hurt, and for a short moment, I regretted being so cold. She wasn't going to let this go so easily, and I knew she'd _force_ me to tell her that I did understand what she was talking about. Why she did this.  
But I didn't. And I didn't want to.  
I hated feeling like this. Helpless.  
Angry all the time. Thinking about it all the time. Letting it occupy my entire life.  
I needed to clear my head.  
And seeing Tifa everyday would just remind me.  
_Of you._  
That's why I was gonna go for a long ride.

* * *

WOSH! So that was it from me! Hope you'll review. I love them. And I was totally gonna write more on this chappie, but I decided not to because it would ruin everything!  
But I have everything figured out, so look forward to next chappie. ;)


End file.
